


uniting of homes

by EllieLovesYou



Series: life and times of family arrow [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, also babies, and not enough of Sara Lance, fluff fluff fluff, little shit Thea Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea had commented how she was lucky she found it on the first trip—some women don’t get that lucky and Felicity just shrugs her shoulders<br/>   “I got to suffer through Oliver’s man pain and his identity crises—the universe owes me one”</p>
            </blockquote>





	uniting of homes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a few things!
> 
> \- The 'Queen' ballroom is much bigger in my head 
> 
> -The color of the bridesmaids dresses is supposed to be like a royal blue
> 
> -Not enough babies or Laurel in this one in my opinion but there's more Lyla and Sara Diggle sooo it's a give and take
> 
> I hope you like it!

Felicity was acutely aware of the things that she was being forced to do today and how much discomfort it would probably bring her—not to mention her mother was here so, you know, there’s that.

(Also that and Laurel couldn’t get away from work so she was stuck with no one reasonable on this very, very stressful day)

“Lis?” the blonde snapped out of her daze and looked over to Thea who was holding Jude on her hip and had her sunglasses perched on the tip of her nose being the baby boy was constantly trying to grab them “You okay?”

“Eh” she learned long ago there is no use in lying to Thea Queen—the girl hated being lying to and found everyone’s tell.

 The brunette cocks her head to the side “This is supposed to be fun, ya know?”

She scoffs “we’re going to have to redefine your definition of ‘fun’” she looks around and grips the handles of the stroller that Arielle sits in, babbling happily to herself  and her stuffed lion “I still don’t know why I can’t just wear like a white sundress or something”

Thea sighs heavily and brings a hand up to her temple “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that”

“What?” Felicity’s eyes are glued to the sign of the bridal boutique they were about to enter “We could change the date from December to, like, a summer month and boom—summer dress”

“Baby” Felicity at her mother who’s tone was verging on the edge of concerned and annoyance, a tone Felicity had heard very often when she younger and in high school “this is your wedding, sweetheart. You’ll want a dress that makes you feel like a princess”

“Even better than that—“ Donna and Felicity look to Thea who’s smirking “you’re gonna feel like a Queen”

 

-

 

So far all Felicity did was feel like a fool. Really her mother hadn’t changed her tastes at all since she’d been away from home. She was still the same flashy, over the top, something just has to be pink or gold Donna Smoak that she remembers growing up with.

And Thea wasn’t much better.

She wanted to buy the most expensive thing she could get her hands on, something that would make Felicity the center of attention and give the blonde a proper welcome to the ‘Queen’ name (Felicity appreciates it, she really does just like she appreciates her mother) but nothing she chose was ‘Felicity Smoak’—she thinks that’s the problem.

She wasn’t ‘Donna Smoak’ or ‘The Queen family name’. She was just Felicity Smoak (soon to be Queen), mom, techie, and vigilante.

“Guys” they all looked to the blonde who had a tiara perched on her head “I think—maybe just give me a minute to actually think about what I want? So I can get a feel for all of this” she vaguely gestures to the dressing room that surrounds them, filled with mirrors and complementary drinks.

Thea huffs “But Lis—“

“Please, Thea” she uses the same face she does when she wants Oliver to give her something or give in to something and apparently it works on anyone whose last name is ‘Queen’

“Just...” she sighs “fine” the brunette plucks Arielle from the floor and places her on her hip, letting her play with the large necklace that hung off her neck “Call us when you have something in mind though, okay?”

Felicity nods and kisses Thea’s cheek “Thank you” she looks to her mother who looks like she’s on the verge of a tantrum “Mom—“

“No” she shakes her head “No, no, no, no”

“Mom, please”

(the face she uses on Thea and Oliver doesn’t work on Donna Smoak)

“No, Felicity. You’re my only baby and you’re getting married—I want to be involved”

The younger blonde walks over to her mom and cups her face “Mom you are going to the most involved, even more than Oliver probably and I wouldn’t want it any other way but this is still _my_ wedding and I want this dress to be _me_ —not you, okay?”

Donna huffs and looks around “Can I still critique it if I don’t like it?”

Felicity laughs lightly and leans her forehead against her mother’s “I wouldn’t have it any other way”

 

-

 

It doesn’t take long for Felicity to, at least, get any idea as to what she wants in a dress and honestly? It kinda surprises her.

She clicks through endless sites, talks to many employees who were more than eager to help dress the future Mrs. Queen, and thought back to a few of the dresses she had already tried on. And a few things stuck to her mind.

She likes lace (her mother had picked out a dress where the bodice had lace on it but the bottom half of the ball gown dress was gold so no), the boat neck neckline spoke to her (Thea had tried a dress with one and Felicity loved it but the thing was so heavily bedazzled she actually felt weighed down) and, most of all, she liked simple.

(the lace thing is what surprises her and the neckline but she always knew she would want something simple)

So once she has an idea—something she didn’t have when she first walked in to the wedding boutique—she calls in Thea and Donna and tells them what she hopes to find.  And with her mother’s skill at shopping coupled with Thea’s and the ‘Queen’ name, it doesn’t take long to find the one.

“Oh—“ Donna’s words are caught in her throat and she has her hand over her heart because—well, because her baby girl is glowing in this dress and so, so , so happy that it makes Donna tear up

Felicity does a little twirl on the platform and looks between Thea and Donna “So?”

 “Lis, you look beautiful” she looks to Jude who’s just looking up at his mother “Doesn’t mommy look perfect?”

“Really?” the blonde looks in the mirror and smooths her hand over her stomach “I—I really like it” her voice catches and she takes a deep breath to even her breathing—she refused to cry over a dress.

“It’s the one, baby” Donna manages out, her eyes shiny still “It was made for you”

So after a few hours of searching she found the dress she would get married in that had everything she wanted and then some. Thea had commented how she was lucky she found it on the first trip—some women don’t get that lucky and Felicity just shrugs

“I got to suffer through Oliver’s man pain and his identity crises—the universe owes me one”

 

-

 

“So?” Oliver wraps up Felicity is his arms as soon as she’s through the door, he had missed her immensely “Find anything?”

She hums and is quick to wrap her arms around his neck “I found the one”

“I already knew you found me, silly”

She snorts “Shut up”

“But, really, you found it already?” she nods “Impressive”

“I had Donna Smoak and Thea Queen by my side—there was no way I _wasn’t_ finding that dress today”

 

-

 

Laurel is taken to see the dress the next weekend—it’s the first fitting for Felicity and the lawyer demands to go as her maid of honor to see the beautiful white dress.

And she cries when she sees Felicity in the dress.

 

-

 

Thea plops down on her couch “Okay, so, now that you two have a date—we need to talk”

Oliver sighs and sits down next to Felicity “I knew we should’ve just went to the courthouse and told them after”

“I would’ve killed you” Thea comments as she looks down at the clipboard that she has on her lap, she spares a look up and small smile “and we both know it”

Felicity leans against her fiancé and adjusts a sleeping Jude on her lap while Arielle plays on the floor with a few of her toys scattered around her “Let’s just do this”

“Great” Thea clicks her tongue “So color scheme?”

Oliver’s brow furrows and looks over to the blonde by his side “Red?”

Felicity hums and shakes her head “Nice try but no”

“Wait—“ the couple looks to Thea “why red?”

“Your brother is a sap. That’s all there is to know” she shifts in her seat and looks to Oliver, again “I was thinking green”

His face scrunches up “Little on the nose, don’t you think?”

“what do you think, Thea?”

Thea sighs “While the green would be a nice nod to how you two met and all that, it doesn’t really fit with the winter scheme I had in mind—what about a royal blue. Lis, you would look beautiful in blue and it matches your eyes and everything”

Felicity smiles “I love it. Oliver?”

“It’s perfect, speedy”

The brunette smiles and scribbles something on her clipboard “I know”

 

-

 

At the end of their little ‘meeting’ they had everything figured out—the color scheme would just be a classic white and blue, the venue would be the ‘Queen’ family mansion (surprisingly by Felicity’s insistence), the flowers that would decorate the venue would be the Star of Bethlehem and a Gardenia (something Oliver suggested the minute the word ‘flower’ left Thea’s mouth), it was to be a small wedding with as few people as they could manage (meaning no investors, coworkers that weren’t friends and just no business-y people), seating charts were to be made by the couple, and bridesmaids (Laurel, Thea and Lyla), and groomsmen (Digg, Barry and Cisco—Thea insisted that he invite the last man so it would be even and made Cisco promise to not mention anything ‘superhero’ related that day) were all picked out.

So with a few little things to do—they were ready for the next five months to fly by.

 

-

 

_The wedding is in four months_.

It was a quiet day in the Smoak-Queen household and Felicity and Oliver couldn’t be more grateful. Thea had been hounding them day and night since they officially started planning the wedding so Felicity managed to get Laurel to force the young brunette to take a break before she relents to Oliver’s idea of just eloping.

“I think—“ Felicity looks to Oliver who’s stretched on the couch, Jude sitting on his stomach who was fascinated with slapping his hands on his father’s shirt clad chest “I think I’m actually grateful for this island”

She furrows her brow and sits down on the floor next to the couch and leans her head on his chest, letting her son play with her ponytail “You’re grateful for the island? Are we talking about the same island?”

The corner of his eyes crinkle as he smiles “I think so”

“explain, please”

“Just—it made me the man I am and, while, I don’t always like him—you love him for some reason” she smiles “and I don’t think I would be the man I am without that damn island”

“While I do love the man you are, because I do, we’re soulmates. I think we would’ve found our way to each other. Island or no island”

“You think?”

“Hmm” she hums and tilts her head to kiss his chest “I do”

“Hey” she follows Oliver’s eyes “Looks who’s up” she turns around to see Arielle pulling herself up on their coffee table, with a small sleepy smile on her face

“hey baby girl” Felicity cooed “come here, love” she held her hands out ready for her daughter to let go of the table and crawl but what happened next made Felicity lose her breath and Oliver bolt upright—she let go of the coffee table and put one little chubby leg in front of the other.

“Oh my god” she kept her voice as cool and as neutral as possible even though she wanted to scream and cry because she didn’t want to scare the little girl to falling on her butt “Oliver—I—she’s walking” her voice is a harsh whisper

“I know, I know” he’s holding Jude to his chest and keeps an even voice—something he does much more easily than Felicity “come on, baby”

Arielle lets out a little squeal and continues her path to her mother, her hands reaching out “Oh come on baby” the mom wipes her face quickly of fallen tears “You got it, baby girl”

Before she knows it, the little girl falls into her mother’s arms and giggles in delight as her father and mother cheer loudly at her, she claps her hands together and squeals “she walked!” Felicity finally yelled out, her pent up energy and happiness spilling out every way possible now that the little girl was on her butt “Oh my god—she walked! Oliver, she walked!”

He’s laughing and his eyes are bright with happiness and tears. He kisses Felicity’s head while running a hand through Ari’s curls “I know, love. I know”

 

-

 

Ever since Arielle’s famous first steps—something Oliver told Thea, Laurel, Digg, Lyla and Sara as soon as Felicity calmed down—both mom and dad had been gently urging Jude to walk.

But he was having none of it.

“Come on, babe” Oliver and Felicity are currently on the floor, sitting across from each other with Jude standing up with his father’s help “Come here, walk to mama” Felicity is holding her hands out and Oliver slowly lets go of the little boy’s hands but all he does is plops on his butt and crawl to his mom.

She huffs “I know not all babies are the same and to compare our children would make me a bad mother but— _why won’t he walk?_ ” she whines out

“He’ll walk when he’s ready, Felicity—we can’t rush him”

“But—“

“but nothing. If we push him, he’s not ever gonna walk”

All Felicity does is pout.

 

-

 

_The wedding is in three months._

“Okay so if we put your Aunt Lucille here then we won’t have to worry about hearing her little comments about how I’m just a gold digger”

Oliver looks down to where her pen is pointed and cocks his head “Felicity—you put her in the very back with no one else”

“yeah, what’s your point?”

 

-

 

“It’s perfect, right?” Donna asks hopefully “I saw it and thought—my baby girl would love this” Felicity looks at the dress in front of her and she’s shocked because she does love it. It’s exactly what she would want her bridesmaids to wear and she just knows the girls will love it.

“Mom” the younger blonde bunches the fabric of the dress in her hand, getting a feel for the material “It is perfect”

Donna lets out a relieved breath “Really? You really like it?”

“I love it”

“Oh thank God. I was hoping you would, I know we don’t always see eye to eye on certain things, including fashion”

Felicity smiles and hugs her mom, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck “Thank you mom” she pulls back “Not only for this but for everything—for being you even after dad left, for never giving up, just for being here”

Donna’s close to tears “I know I wasn’t always the best mom but—“

“No” Felicity cuts in “You were. You took the cards you were dealt and you did your absolute best with them, _never_ , giving up—that makes you the best”

“I love you” she pulls her daughter back to her, neither caring about the dress squeezed in between them “I love you so much, Felicity Megan Smoak”

“Love you more, mama” Donna’s heart clenches tightly—Felicity rarely called her ‘mama’ even when she was a small child “so, so much” and as she stayed there, hugging her mother and breathing in her scent like she did when she was little, when all she needed in the world for comfort was mother.

And now all Felicity could think was she can’t wait till Donna walks her down the aisle, another moment she can’t wait to share with her mother.

 

-

 

Amidst all the wedding planning fever, dresses, flower arrangements and new milestones—a certain Sara Amelia Diggle turned four years old.

And, of course, her small, masked family went all out.

The ‘Queen’ mansion’s ridiculously large backyard was decked out in pink and purple (a certain little girl’s favorite colors)—streamers were hung where they could be, balloons tied to nearly everything and elephants were everywhere (her parents didn’t know why the young girl was absolutely fascinated with the animal but she was so they were everywhere)

 The cake was nearly as tall as the newly turned four year old, it was purple with pink accents, little cartoon elephants decorated the bottom and the words ‘Happy 4th Birthday, Sara!’ decorated the middle tier (and yes, there was tiers)

Not to mention a very large, very full table that was taunting Sara all day—it was her presents table.

“Felicity” she turns to look at Digg

“Yes?”

“I know that I said for you to spoil your own kids and everything but—“ he tore his gaze from her and looked to where his daughter was laughing loudly with friends as they ran around the spacious yard “but thank you for doing this. She’s gonna remember this forever”

“Good that way when she reaches her rebellious teen years, she might not take it out on me”

John laughs lightly “But seriously—thank you for helping Lyla pull this off. She wanted to throw Sara a big party and I know she’s happy she was able to”

“No problem”

 

-

 

“Happy birthday dear Sara, happy birthday to yooouu” everyone sang out surrounding the small brunette as she smiled brightly letting everyone see the few teeth she was missing.

“Okay, baby” Lyla cooed out “Blow out your candles”

With a big breath she leaned forward and blew out all four candles (and an extra sparkly pink one that her daddy put on the cake for good luck, of course), everyone around her cheered and clapped and Lyla and Digg made quick work of getting everyone a piece of cake.

“You know” Thea sighed out, waiting behind a little boy for a piece of a cake “I don’t know how good of an idea it was to let a bunch of four-year-olds hopped up on sugar run loose in our family’s ancestral home”

“Everything’s packed up and anything of value is in our vault” Oliver said quickly pacifying any fear his younger sister might have because he had them too “Made sure that we wouldn’t piss of the ghosts of Moira and Robert Queen”

“Wait, wait—“ Felicity held up her hand “You guys have a vault”

Thea nodded, not seeing how it was weird or worth talking about “Of course. Before we moved out, it was for the Queen and Dearden jewels and some family mementos our mom wanted to be safe but now it holds the good china, the crystal and everything else we didn’t feel comfortable putting in storage”

The blonde ran a hand through her hair and sighed “I sometimes forget how rich you guys were”

“I’ve seen the vault, Lis” Laurel pipes up from behind her “It’s huge and I’ve never seen so many jewels the size of my fist before”

“Weird rich people”

“Uh, excuse you Ms. Smoak” Thea says as she finally gets her plate with cake and ice cream “You are now a rich weird person too”

“Nope” Felicity shakes her head “I will never have a vault. I will never be as weird as you two”

 

-

 

“Hey, Oliver?” he jumped at the voice from behind him, he had come into the house to put down Arielle for a nap being she as giving cues that she was tired. She turned around with his little girl cradled in his arms to see Lyla and he tensed—the guilt that he felt over what he did to her would never lessen.

“Oh, hey, Lyla—I think Felicity is outside still”

“I know” she takes a tiny step into the room that was once Thea’s room “I came looking for you, actually”

He gapes at her “Oh, okay. I, um, what’s up?”

“I wanted to thank you for letting us use your home for Sara’s party, I know it is little nerve wrecking to be surrounded by small children but add to the fact that they could break anything—I just wanted to thank you”

“No thanks is needed” he bounces a little when Ari lets out a whine at his stilled motions “I owe you so much more than a birthday party, hell, Sara can have every one of her birthday parties here for the rest of her life if she wants”

She smiles “That’s one more thing, actually” she moves closer to him. He notices that she won’t move for a couple of seconds and then when she does move, she always looks at him for any cues of discomfort—he appreciates it “I feel like we should talk” a pause “about the whole thing that happened”

“I—Lyla—“

“I know you and Johnny had your problems and, for the most part, they’re resolved and I just wanted to let you know that I’m happy that you guys are getting back to where you were and—“ she takes a deep breath “And I forgive you, Oliver”

He doesn’t speak.

“I forgave you a long time ago but I never told you so here it is—I do forgive you and I hope you can stop tensing every time you see me” she takes one more step closer and then puts her hand out, laying it on his arm “I know you and I know what you had to do and what kind of impression you were under. That wasn’t you, Oliver”

“but it was, Lyla” he shakes his head and looks down noticing that Arielle fell asleep “I remember everything and I don’t think I ever said I’m sorry”

“It’s okay” she squeezes his arm and smiles “I just want us to move on—I know that it always going to be a part of us and what we are but it doesn’t need to affect who we are now”

He lets out a little breathy laugh and he shakes his head just a little “guess when you become a parent you start giving out good life advice, huh?”

She shrugs a smile on her face “Comes with the territory”

 

-

 

“So Laurel” Felicity plops down next to Laurel on the couch inside the house, the sky beginning to darken outside and the party thinning out “When are we finally going to meet this mystery girl of yours?”

The lawyer shakes her head “Never if I wanna keep her” her tone is teasing and it makes Diggle chuckle

“Excuse you—if you wanna keep her, she’s gotta meet the family”

“at least tell us about her” the blonde mom sighs out

“Okay, well, she’s a cop, she doesn’t exactly live here but in Central and—“

“Oh my god!” Laurel and Diggle’s eyes snap to Felicity whose hand is over her mouth “You’re dating Patty!”

There’s a pause and then –“What?”

“ _Patty Spivot_. She’s Barry’s friend and knows about all this vigilante nonsense. She’s in the CCPD and works under Joe, they had come into Starling, excuse me, Star City for the banquet that was being held for SCPD a few months ago—I saw you two talking but I didn’t think you were flirting!”

Laurel doesn’t speak and Diggle lets out a hearty laugh “There’s nothing you can keep from this girl”

 

-

 

“So I take you want to meet her now that you know her name?”

“We’re not that bad” Felicity sighs out “If she can handle The Flash team on a daily basis, she can handle us”

Laurel sighs “I’ll talk to her when we have our skype talk tonight”

“Aw! You guys have a skype talk night” Felicity coos out—Laurel just sighs.

 

-

 

“Okay” Lyla looks around the yard that was littered with plastic cups, plates, fallen streamers and balloons that slowly deflated over the night. It was empty except for Oliver and Diggle combing the yard with a trash bag doing their very best to rid the yard of trash. Sara passed out a few minutes after her last guest left on Thea’s old bed that—that was two hours ago.

Now with the exception of Oliver and Digg the little family was sitting on old lawn chairs, nursing some beers and wine coolers that Thea had bought for them  “Guys come on—take a break and come sit with us!” she called out to the men who gladly dropped their bags and moved to sit with their loved ones.

Felicity stood up and let Oliver sit down and then plopped down on his lap curling on his lap, a baby monitor wrapped in her hand so she could hear if the kids stirred.

Diggle sat down on a chair next to Lyla but after a few minutes, Lyla might as well have just given up her chair being she was practically on Digg’s lap, her hand gripping his tightly.

Thea was curled into a ball on Laurel’s lap with a blanket thrown over them both to protect them from Starling’s ever cooling weather (Thea had been calling Laurel her temp-girlfriend for quite some time because of moments like this)

“Today was good” Felicity commented looking up at the night sky—the ‘Queen’ mansion was far enough from the city that the view of the sky wasn’t obstructed by tall buildings and you could see the stars that littered it “Really good”

Thea nods against Laurel’s chest “Yeah, it was nice to be normal for a little bit and not worry about bank robberies, terrorists or any other number of things that could go wrong in this fucking city”

 Oliver nods and tilts his beer against his sister’s “Amen to that”

“Again thank you guys” Lyla sighed out “to everyone for being here and helping—20 four-year-olds are not an easy thing to deal with”

“anything for Ms. Sara, Lyla” Laurel says easily without missing a beat “absolutely anything”

 

-

 

The weeks fly and before anyone can blink—the uniting of the Smoak and Queen households is a mere four weeks away. And Felicity has officially entered freakout mode.

“Okay but what if—“ they had been playing this game for a while, her and Oliver. They would be lying in bed at night and if they both couldn’t sleep then they would give each other hypothetical situations and ask how the other would react. It was usually fun and before either of them knew it, they would both be dozing off, barely hanging on to the words the other was saying.

Tonight was not one of those nights.

It was probably the least fun Oliver has ever had playing this game with his fiancée, _ever_. Felicity was now going on her second hour of asking Oliver situations, not letting him get a word in back, about what could wrong at the wedding.

There had been; what if you leave me at the alter? What if I freak out and leave you at the altar? What if Laurel snaps and asks for you back? What if Thea takes back her approval? And the lastest—the one she was asking this moment was “what if one of your crazy one night stands comes and does the whole ‘I object!’ thing?”

He sighs, he had soothed her the best he could stating how over he and Laurel were and how much she loved them together, how much Thea loved Felicity, how he would never leave her and now it was “There will be so much security—no one is getting through to object”

“Okay but what if—“

He just sighs. She’ll tire herself out eventually.

 

-

By the end of the week—everyone has experienced Felicity’s constant state of worry.

Oliver picks up his phone on the second ring “Hey, speedy. What’s up?”

“Hey, so, you know Lis is going crazy right?”

“Yeah” he sighs “what’s new?”

 

-

 

“Two weeks “ Thea sings out as she enters the penthouse, Jude and Arielle on her hips. Felicity looks up from her spot on the couch and sighs

“Why remind me?”

“You’re supposed to be jumping off the walls excited, Lis” she plants Arielle and Jude on the floor who immediately crawl to their mother “Oh and I think they’re hungry”

“Can you get their bottles from the fridge?”

Thea nods and talks and she descends into the kitchen “I’m just saying in two weeks’ time—you and I are officially going to be related and I will finally have someone to make fun of Ollie with” she grabs the bottles from the fridge and comes back, her heels clacking loudly “I mean, I already make fun of Ollie with everyone but there’s something so much more satisfying about making fun of him with his wife”

The word makes Felicity’s heart beat a little faster but she just sighs and grabs the bottles with a mumbled ‘thanks’, she adjust Jude on her lap and he latches onto the nipple immediately

“Are you not breastfeeding anymore?”

“Kinda—I pump still but they prefer the bottle for some reason. They’re self-weaning” she sighs and leans back into the couch “I don’t know why I’m so nervous, Thea”

“It happens to everyone” the brunette plops down on the couch and plucks Arielle from the floor, letting the girl eagerly grab ahold of the bottle “My mom told me once that she was so nervous when she married my dad that she was shaking so bad she felt like she was going to pass out” she pauses “and I know they aren’t always the best example of relationship goals but—they loved each other. I know that. I saw it from the moment I was born to the moment my dad left on that boat. They loved each other despite the other’s flaws and indiscretions”

Felicity cocks her head to the side and takes in the words that spill from the girl’s lips, Thea shakes her head “Point is though—my mom may have been nervous and she may have been about two seconds from having a panic attack but she said the minute the doors opened and she saw my dad, well—well, she felt every nerve calm and like everything just fell into place all at once. Moira and Robert Queen weren’t perfect but they loved each other so I just know you and Ollie are going to be just fine—even if you panic every day from now”

Felicity smiles and grips Thea’s hand “Thank you”

“No problem”

 

-

 

“One week, baby” Felicity cooed out as she placed Arielle in her crib “and you’ll be in the most beautiful little dress walking down the aisle with Sara and mama and daddy will be married”  

She feels a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist and a low hum vibrate against her back “I love the way that sounds” she smiles at Oliver’s soft words and leans into his embrace, letting her head fall back against his chest

“Me too”

He rocks a little and kisses her temple “So no more nerves?” he mumbles against her skin

“No—I nearly had a panic attack today at work thinking about our families in the same place but—“ she turns around in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck “I know that I just have to make it to the aisle and the minute I see you, everything will fall into place”

“You think you got another week in you?”

She hums “I’m ready to find out”

 

-

 

It’s the night before the Smoak-Queen wedding—or the wedding of the century as the press called it.

Thea nearly cried, like actual tears of sadness, when Felicity told her she didn’t want a bachelorette party and instead just wanted a quiet night in with her daughter and son and her bridesmaids. Oliver opted for a night in the lair with Digg, Barry and Cisco and the bottle of Tennessee whiskey.

“So” Oliver put down his glass and looked to Barry “You ready to be Mr. Felicity Smoak”

“yeah, Oliver” Digg commented “That’s a pretty big thing to be”

“I’ve been ready ever since I met her”

Cisco snorts “Way to be cheesy”

 

-

 

“Okay, Mrs. Queen, it’s time for bed. You got a long day ahead of you tomorrow” Felicity looks up at Lyla

“I still believe I’m a Smoak for another day—let me enjoy it”

Laurel smiles “What made you decide to not hyphenate?”

She shrugs “Dunno. Just didn’t feel right, I just wanted the same names of my babies and my husband plus, you know” she knocks Thea’s knee with her own “my sister”

“Hmm—it’s nice that I’m finally going to have a legal sister out of all my not legal sisters” Lyla raises an eyebrow at her and Thea sighs “Laurel’s been my sister since she started dating Ollie when I was, like, five but obviously she and Ollie didn’t work out so Felicity is my first ‘legal’ sister”

Lyla nods “Got it”

“You’re my sister too, Lyla. And Sara but that’s about it” Thea sighs and leans back into the couch, sipping her glass of wine “I’m a lucky, lucky, girl”

“Wait, Laurel?” the lawyer looked to Felicity “Speaking of Sara, is she going to be able to make it?”

She shrugs “She said she would try but, you know, Sara—something’s always up”

“Tell her I will destroy ever trace of Sara Lance if her happy ass doesn’t show up to my wedding”

Laurel smirks “got it”

 

-

 

“Goodnight, Thea” Felicity slowly disappears into her room and looks at the bed where Jude and Arielle are cuddled together. She spares a look back to the door and quickly snatches up her phone from the desk. She dials a number she has had memorized for a long time and waits patiently for the other side to answer, it rings two times before he answers “Hello?”

“Hey” her voice is a whisper

He chuckles “Thea said you couldn’t call me right?”

“How’d you know?”

“Cause she called me and told me the same thing a few hours ago”

“I love her but—“ she sighs “Damn her”

“How are you holding up? Any ideas of running off with an old boyfriend from your past, yet?” his tone is teasing and it makes Felicity smile

“Hm, not yet but who knows. Maybe that guy I dated in middle school for like six months is gonna wanna give it another try”

He chuckles “Oh really?”

“Really but, like I said, it’s a maybe. I might marry you, I’ll let you know”

“How are the babies?” she can practically see the worry in his eyes

“Calm down, papa. They’re alright; they fell asleep a little while ago and are currently cuddled together on my bed so I think I might be sleeping on the floor”

“Damn, sucks for you”

Felicity opens her mouth to retort but the door swings open and makes the blonde jump “Felicity Megan Smoak!” Thea whisper yells at her “I told you no phone calls”

“Oops?”

Thea sticks out her hand “Give it”

“Thea—“

“Give it”

The blonde sighs  and talks into her phone again “Kay, baby? I gotta go”

“Thea caught you?”

“Yeah”

“Okay, well, I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you”

“Love you too. Bye” she ends the phone call and places the phone in Thea’s open palm “Isn’t it bad enough we can’t see each other?”

“No bad juju” Thea leans in and kisses Felicity’s cheek “Now sleep. Dunno if you know this but something kinda big is happening tomorrow”

 

-

 

“Breathe, baby” Donna says softly as she pins another piece of Felicity’s hair (Donna and Felicity both insisted that Donna be the one to do her hair—it gave the younger blonde a sense of comfort) “Can’t get down that aisle if you pass out from not breathing”

Felicity lets out a long breath “I feel like my heart it about to burst from my chest”

Her mother waves her hand dismissively “Completely normal” she grabs a can of hair spray and sprays it lightly over the blonde curls “aaand we are done”

[Her hair](http://www.deerpearlflowers.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/Classy-and-Elegant-Half-Up-Half-Down-Wavy-Wedding-Hairstyle.jpg) was curled with two pieces her braided around the crown of her head, meeting in the back where Donna pinned them together.

Donna leaned down and put her chin on Felicity’s shoulder, looking to the mirror “You look beautiful, baby girl”

“Please don’t, mom” Felicity takes a deep breath “I can’t do a sweet, tender moment because I really don’t want to ruin my make-up”

“okay, okay” Donna lightly kisses her daughter’s cheek “but we’re so doing one later now let’s get that dress of yours on”

 

-

 

“Hey, Ollie” Thea peeks her head in to the room where he was currently pacing “How you doing?”

“Dying, I think”

“You’ll be okay” she fully entered the room “You look gorgeous, big bro”

“Thank you” he leans over and kisses her forehead “So do you”

“I try” she smiles “But I did not come here to receive a compliment, I came to give you something”

He raises his eyebrow “What is it?”

“Here” she sticks out her hand and reveals a little velvet box “I, um, was going through the vault the other day after the party and stuff and I found this—I don’t know if mom forgot about it or something but I thought it was about time it came out of there”

He slowly takes the box from his little sister’s hand and opens it to come face to face with his dad’s wedding band. “I, um” Thea starts nervously “I know he wasn’t the best dad and him and mom could be an even worse couple but—“ she swallows “I know he would want to be there with you and he’d love Felicity”

Oliver lets out a slow breath as he looks at the gold band. He had taken it off right before he left on the boat, per his mother’s insistence—he always did before he went fishing, he was scared Moira would kill him if he ever lost it.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it” he closes it and grips the box tightly, tugging his sister into a tight hug “Thank you, speedy”

“I love you, Ollie” she mumbles out, wrapping her arms around her brother and squeezing tightly

“I love you more”

Thea just buries her face into her brother’s chest, make-up be damned, she was too happy for her older brother to care. He had long ago settled down but to see them make it official and celebrate their love made Thea’s eyes water.

Her Ollie was growing up.

 

-

 

“It’s time” Felicity breathes out “It’s time” she’s shaking and can’t stop bouncing on her heels,  her grip on the bouquet makes her knuckles “You can do this—just walk down the aisle and don’t fall” she lets out a long, slow breath “Do not fall, Smoak” a pause “and stop talking to yourself”

“hey” she turns to see Laurel all decked out in her maid of honor glory (she’s [wearing the same thing](http://shop.nordstrom.com/s/jim-hjelm-occasions-drape-back-luminescent-chiffon-a-line-gown/4079874?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=FRENCH+BLUE&resultback=4120) as everyone else so, maybe, its just a glow) “you ready?”

“Nope” she shakes her head “I feel like I’m gonna fall”

“Hey, hey” Laurel places her flowers on a nearby table and grips Felicity’s shoulders “Just make it a few more minutes, okay? Cause those doors are gonna open and you’re gonna have to stop yourself from running to him”

She appreciates her friend— _her best friend_ —and it stops her from shaking, so bad “Promise?”

“I swear. Now kiss your babies and get ready to walk and become a ‘Queen’” she leans in and kisses her cheek “break a leg” she plucks her flowers off the table but stops when she’s halfway out the door and turns around “Not literally, okay?”

“got it”

Felicity looks on the floor where her babies sit playing on their blanket, toys by their side. As carefully as she can in [her dress](http://www.aliexpress.com/item/2013-White-Ivory-boat-neck-V-neck-Lace-Mermaid-Wedding-Dress-Bridal-Gown/775809077.html), she leans down and smooths down any flyaway hairs “Okay, babes. It’s time, mommy is gonna go out there and marry daddy and—“ she feels herself tearing up so she swallows her words and sighs “Just don’t poop or cry, please”

 

-

 

Oliver’s bouncing in his shoes “I feel like it’s taking forever”

“Just a few more minutes” Diggle soothes the man’s worries—he knows what it’s like to stand there and wait for the love of your life to walk through the door. It’s nerve wrecking.

“It’s just—“ he lets out a breath and scans the crowd that sit in front of him, one side for him and the other for Felicity—her side was fairly more full “It’s finally happening”

“Yeah, it is”

Just as the words leave Diggle’s mouth, the music starts the doors open and he smiles brightly. Its little Sara Diggle yanking a wagon, a wagon decorated in flowers and the color blue, a wagon that held his own babies who have pillows laid in their laps, with the rings tied to them. Something they’re both hitting. Sara’s dropping flower petals along the way with one hand.

Once she hits the front, Sara drops the handle of the wagon and picks up the pillows, handing one to her father and holding on to the other to give to her aunt Laurel. She plops down on Oliver’s side of the ballroom while Barry and Cisco pluck Arielle and Jude from the wagon and move it out of the way.

  A second later Lyla walks out, then Thea, then Laurel lining up right next to where Felicity would stand. Oliver sucks in a deep breath—it really is time.

 

-

 

Felicity watches all of her bridal party slowly leave, one by one and her nerves rise each time.  She looks to her mom who’s wearing a navy blue dress that hugs her curves, stops right below her knee, and has a modest neckline “okay, baby” Donna grips her arm “It’s time, let’s go” she gently tugs the women and waits to hear the music swell like it would, playing the bridal march

“Mom, how does he look?” Donna peeks her head out and then quickly ducks back in, looking to her daughter “he looks nervous and excited—I can see him bouncing from here”

She lets out a light laugh “I can do this, right mom?”

“Of course, baby”

“and I won’t fall?” her tone is nearly childlike with wide eyes

“Never”

Felicity nods and sighs “But you will be there still, right, just in case? You won’t let me fall”

Donna smiles and cups her daughter’s face “Always”

The music swells just like it should and Felicity can here the movement of the people standing up, ready to see her in all her glory.

“Let’s do it” Donna nods and they take the step to be seen and—and all it once it happens. Everything falls into place—her, once, rapid heartbeat slows and her fuzzy mind clears quickly. Her whole world is right there, right in front of her—her Oliver, her babies, her friends— _her_ _family_ is right there and any nerves calm because walking towards her family?

It’s the easiest thing she’s ever done.

 

-

 

He counts her steps.

One, two, three, four—she grips her mother’s arm tightly—five, six, seven—she looks around and smiles before looking back and locking eyes with him, he loses his breath—eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve and then she smiles so brightly at him that he loses count.

She stops in front of him and looks to her mother, kisses her cheek and the lets Donna sit down and then it takes a whole three steps to step right in front of him and grab his hands.

 

-

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today—“ Felicity wouldn’t be able to remember what he was saying, neither would Oliver because all they could do was grip each other’s hand like it was their lifeline. 

She’s trying to best to not cry, she doesn’t want to ruin her make-up so soon but Oliver’s smiling so brightly at her and his eyes can’t be brighter—she can’t help but let a tear roll down her cheek.  He wasn’t given a lot of reasons to be happy, let alone be this happy and the fact that she was able to give it to him? It meant the world to her.

He hears the loud babbling of his son and fights the urge to look behind him where he was settled in Barry’s arms, his eyes flit to Thea who’s smiling just as brightly as he is, he looks over to the crowd and in the corner of his eye he can see a certain Sara Lance. He fights the urge to say something about it to Felicity and lets his eyes lock with hers again.

Somewhere through the fuzzy thoughts he can hear the officiant ask for his vows, so he swallows thickly and squeezes her hands as he starts to speak “Felicity Megan Smoak—I love you. You have given me so much in the last four years—our home, our children, our life but, above all, you have given me love. You looked past scarred skin, cold eyes and broody looks—“ she can’t help but chuckle “and you saw me. You saw what I could be and you loved it, you loved me even when I was too scared to act on my feelings for you, you never stopped. Through darkness, anger and some very conflicting feelings—you loved and never stopped. I owe you everything, love. I wouldn’t be here, in the moment, _this_ _happy_ , without you and I hope that as we spend the rest of our lives together—I will be able to make it up to you”

She feels the tears trail down her cheeks ‘I love you’ she mouths as best she can and then the officiant is asking for her vows and she feels her nerves come back.

“I—“ she takes a deep breath to even out her breathing “I love you, so much and  it almost scares me how much I love you but then I start thinking about all the reasons I do and it’s isn’t surprising that I love you so much. I love you because when you first heard our daughter cry, you cried, when you found out you were having a son you couldn’t quell your excitement and immediately called your sister and told her while we were still in the office, because you remember the color of the stupid pen I was chewing on when we first met—that stupid red pen” he smiles at her so lovingly, she almost stops to kiss him but instead she takes a deep breath to finish to vows “ and I know this love, even though already so vast and filling, is love is going to continue to grow because it grows every day. It grew when kissed me ‘good morning’ two days ago and it grew when you called me a ‘nerd’ when I cried about my T.V. show last week. My love for you is always growing and I can’t wait for it to grow more and more for the rest of our lives”

He mouths ‘I love you’ to her and she does it right back because she does, hell she just made a whole speech about it, and she can’t wait to kiss his stupid mouth.

They both come out of their little foggy, love bubble to hear “…you may now kiss the bride”

His lips are on hers before the word ‘kiss’ even leaves the man’s mouth. Her arms immediately come up and wrap around his neck while his wound around her waist.

Felicity comes up for air just in time to really hear “Mr. and Mrs. Queen” and she can’t help but kiss him again.

 

-

 

The guest are ushered out of the ball room and with a certain quickness (Barry) the ball room is rid of the chairs and whatnot and replaced with tabled, food, name plates and the DJ’s equipment—no one questions it because it’s all done within ten minutes.

Thea is still wiping her face with a napkin when Sara makes her way to the table full of bridesmaids and groomsmen “Hey guys” she waves and before she can even blink, Laurel is wrapped around her sister

“Oh I didn’t know if you’d be able to come”

“I got Lis’ threat—I was coming” Sara smiles and looks to Thea “got to you, Thea?”

She groans “I didn’t think they’d be so god damn sappy” she wipes the corner of her eyes “Fuckin’ assholes”

Sara sighs happily and makes her way over to Thea, wrapping the girl up in a hug “Man, I might just stay this time around if it means seeing this all the time”

Everyone’s attention is pulled by the DJ’s words “and now may I present Mr. and Mrs. Queen” the doors open and the happy couple walks in with Jude and Arielle on their hips, the ballroom breaks out into a applause as they make their way to the dancefloor for their first dance. Felicity and Oliver hand off the babies to John and Laurel and stand together on the cleared off dance floor—then the music floods the room and Thea groans loudly

“Fuckin’ sappy assholes in love”

Laurel cocks her head to the side “Wait—what is this? It sounds familiar?”

Lyla smiles “Make you feel my love” she shakes her head “Dancing the first dance to Adele? Thea’s right. They’re sappy as hell”

 

-

 

“Thea’s crying” she mumbled into his shoulder and she can feel his chest vibrate with laughter

“Apparently were assholes”

She pulls back but keeps her arms wrapped around his neck “Hmm, how so?”

“Cause we’re just _sooo_ in love”

She laughs “I mean she’s got a point, we’re pretty in love”

“Yeah” he smiles “Good thing that middle school boyfriend of yours didn’t show, huh?”

Felicity shrugs “He was a flake anyways—20 minutes late on our first date. I’m much happier with someone else—“

“who is always, also, perpetually late?”

“You’re cuter” she states simply

“You dazzle me with your romantic words, Ms. Smoak”

“Nuh-uh” she waves her finger in his face “It’s Queen now, didn’t you hear?”

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Was that good? Let me know!
> 
> Please comment and give me some good ole' love, please and thank you!


End file.
